Motionless
by Maygen Lauren
Summary: A family needs to hold together, now, more than ever. Her suspicions nine years ago, were correct. Sequel to In Every Second of Everyday. Can be read with out referring to the first though. Leyton Primary. Unable to complete
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to In Every Second of Every Day**

_**Lucas & Peyton: Sawyer is now 8. Christopher is 4 and their newest daughter, Bethany, has just turned 1. **_

_**Brooke & Julian: Ant is 4 & Madeline is 1.**_

_**Haley & Nathan: Emily is 5, Jamie is 14, Michael is 8**_

Her eye lids were heavy and begging to be shut. Through the open window, the spring breeze did not numb the ache of her fever. Peyton's lips were parted, as she was forced to breathe through her mouth. She darted her eyes up towards the clock, and sighed. She'd been bed ridden for two days and eight hours, since she first came down with her mysterious illness. She was at her desk at Red Bedroom Records when she was overcome with fatigue and a sense of nauseating vertigo. Lucas came from Raven's practice immediately to pick her up, her having complained she was too revolted to drive. She was settled onto the bed, and really hadn't left that spot since then.

Lucas called a doctor to make a visit to the house, seeing how Peyton's stomach was to unsettled to stand another car ride, the first one ending in a deep fabric cleaning of Luke's mustang. She was still overtly apologetic for that. Anyhow, the doctor called it a late flu, and left it at that. Now she was just waiting for it to pass.

What really hurt about the entirety of the situation was that she hadn't seen her kids either. She was locked away, Lucas only allowing himself to enter their bedroom while Peyton was still contagious. She wined, in her sickening state, to let them stand in the doorway so she could see that they were still alive, but Luke only laughed and shook his head. He was right though, Bethany was still too young to hold the flu without possible hospitalization and Christopher and Sawyer were at risk as well.

There was a quick knock at the door before Luke entered and shut the door behind him. He had the same routine which Peyton simply followed with her eyes. He traced over to her side, and knelt on the floor, his face by hers. Luke lifted his hand and danced his fingers over her hot forehead.

"No change in temperature, I can tell you that much without a doctorate" She didn't smile, or move, she just stared with sad eyes. "You being like this is horrible. Sawyer's angry at me because I don't make waffles like you, Chris wants his mom to 'hug him tight' before nap time, and Beth's babbles have come to a halt."

Her eyes flickered and he knew she was grateful.

"I was thinking" He squeezed her hand softly. "That I should send the kids out of the house for the weekend? Brooke said she would take Chris and Beth, and Sawyer wants to go and play with Emily and Michael."

Her eyes said she was unhappy, but understood his reasoning. Luke bent down and kissed her forehead before standing over her. "I'm going to help the kids pack and then drop them off, I'll be back soon, but if you need me…" He fingered the phone placed next to her on the bed. "…immediately"

Her glance said she agreed, so he backed out of the room.

"Luke" Her raspy voice called in an almost inaudible whisper. He poked his head back into the room. "Tell the kids I love them"

He smiled, "Of course"

"_Mommy" Christopher called from the doorway. _

_Peyton turned away from the crib in the nursery to see her tiny son standing there, blue blanket, fisted in his hand. _

"_What's up baby?" She asked, approaching him slowly. "It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?"_

"_Can I see Bethy again?" He whispered, and a smile spread across Peyton's cheeks. She lifted him into her arms and set him on her hip, while leaning back over the crib. "She's so tiny" He stated, amazed._

_Peyton laughed, because his three year old body really wasn't that big either. "Yes she is" _

"_Daddy said that I'm gunna be the best big brover ever."_

"_I think he's right"_

"_Cause I can teach her stuff" His smile, made Peyton elated. "Cool stuff."_

When Lucas returned home, Peyton was asleep against her pillow, washcloth against her forehead, blankets kicked down to her feet and a plastic bowl clutched to her stomach. He placed two bottles of water on her night stand, and then sat in the lounge chair on the other side of the room with his macbook. Close to two hours later, Peyton woke up and moved herself enough to sit up a bit.

"Bad?" Luke questioned, hearing her move amongst the mattress.

She nodded and reached her hand out to him. He thought she was beckoning him to her, but her eyes enlarged as he stepped away from his chair. "If you get sick then so will our kids."

"They're gone till Sunday night, and plus, I've been taking vitamin C like a pro to keep up my immunity. And I've never been sick a day in my life."

"Never?" She questioned.

"Once, chicken pox, third grade"

Peyton bit her lip. "Chris didn't want to go to Brooke's?"

Luke laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her cheek. "You heard him crying?"

"More like screaming…"

"He misses you."

"I miss him"

His fingers moved around her face softly. "Your fevers down a bit and you've got more color."

"I feel a bit better, I needed a nap, and to throw up"

He rolled his eyes. "Who knows maybe we can go get the kids together on Sunday?"

"Maybe, I hope so" Her cell phone began to vibrate beside her, and she quickly lifted it to her face. "It's Brooke" She pressed send and lifted the speaker to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Peyt, how are you feeling?" Luke kissed her cheek and then moved back to his chair.

"Like shit"

"I'm sorry" Brooke whispered softly. "Can your son talk to you real quick?"

Peyton smiled. "Of course."

Brooke bent down and handed her godson her phone.

"Hi Mommy"

"Hi baby"

"Are you better yet?"

She laughed. "Not quite"

"Oh…" He was silent. "How about now"

"Silly boy" She coughed into her shoulder.

"I hope you feel better soon"

"Thank you baby; I love you"

"I love you too mommy, see you Sunday" She heard the line go flat so she hung up the phone and placed it back at her side. "He's a great kid"

"You're a great mom"

"If I felt better, I'd say stop seducing me, but you so don't want me right now, well, not unless you wanna get thrown up all over, cause the way my stomach's churning…"

"Enough," Luke held up his hand. "Keep your bodily functions to yourself please" She smiled and pressed her face into her pillow, and brought the blankets back up around her chin.

**Short start, but It has a point, I promise. I'll get there very soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

By the following Tuesday, Peyton's flu had dissipated. She was back in full swing at Red Bedroom Records, Bethany in the studio with her, waiting until noon to pick up Chris from Preschool.

"Hi best friend" Brooke knocked as she entered the studio.

"Hi!" Peyton cheered as she spun around her chair. Bethany stood up in her play pen and babbled loudly. The brunette smiled and made her way over the one year old, whose arms were out stretched.

"Hi godbaby" She lifted Beth into her arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. She came and sat down on the corner of Peyton's desk in front of her. "So guess what?"

"What?" Peyton touched Beth's cheeks with her pointer finger while she was bounced up and down on Brooke's knees.

"I'm stealing your baby, right now, and she's going to be a star!" The blonde raised her eye brows in question. "Julian's filming down at the pier for the new Kate Winslet drama, and they need two quiet sleeping babies and I nominated ours."

"Oh lord, I don't know if Luke is ready for his baby to be a star"

"We don't have to tell him. How funny would it be if we went to see it in theatres and he saw his baby on the big screen"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine, take her, but I want her back in one piece."

-x—x-

As she kicked open the front door, Lucas looked up from his computer and cocked his head in confusion.

Peyton half smiled and placed Chris on the floor as she shut the door.

"Only one?" He questioned.

"Brooke stole Beth for the afternoon to make her a movie star." He was still confused. "Julian's new movie."

"Oh" He turned his attention back to his computer.

Chris hobbled off to his bedroom to play with his toy trucks. "You're not going to question it?"

"No, Julian had asked me sometime last week if he could take her; I told him to check with you."

"Huh" She plopped down next to him, and rested her feet over his on the ottoman. "So everyone was conspiring against me"

His eyes were still fixated on the screen. "Pretty much"

"What are you writing?"

He yawned and ran his hand over the back of his head. "A new piece; It's not much of anything yet."

"Well it will be soon." She leaned forward and kissed the side of his temple. "Hungry?" She asked, and stood up to walk to the kitchen. She didn't make it a foot before she instantaneously raised a hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Luke asked, moving his computer off his lap to stand. She used her hand to stop him.

"Vertigo" She opened her eyes and blinked. "It's nothing, just pre pms or something"

He shook his head. "If you're sure"

She trailed her hand over his shoulder as she passed by the couch on the way to Chris's bedroom. He was on his knees driving two trucks into each other. He heard the floor squeak behind him and turned.

"Ma, this is the bulldozer Uncle Nathan gave me" She had seen it three times already.

"That's very cool baby" She sat on the edge of his bed and he stood up from the floor and placed his hands on her knees.

"You're feeling all better?" She rolled her eyes, he had asked four times on the drive home.

"Completely" And she lifted him up onto her lap and kissed his forehead.

"I'm hungry; will you make me a samich?"

Peyton put him back on the floor. "Of course; Ham and cheese?" She questioned.

The boy nodded and went back to his game. Peyton left the room and began to rummage around in the kitchen. Needless to say, she was a pro at the routine.

She called to Chris as she placed his 'samich' and capped cup of milk on the table in front of his chair. He bobbled out from his room and sat down as his mother was pouring out a few goldfish onto his plate.

"I'm going to bring daddy his lunch, and then I'll come eat with you, but you go ahead and get started." She placed her hand on the top of his head momentarily as he popped a goldfish in his mouth. She picked up Lucas's plate and carried it into the living room.

"Here baby" She put the plate on the arm of the sofa and ran her hand through the hairs on the top of his head.

"I would have come into the kitchen." Lucas took her hand and kissed her wrist.

A small smile came upon her lips. "I know, but I figured you were busy, and would want to get as much work done as you can."

He smiled as well. "It's fine; let me just finish this sentence and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Peyton rocked her hips as she left the room and sat down next to Chris at the kitchen table. "Daddy's going to come eat with us too" She clarified, and Chris simply nodded.

With heavy footsteps Lucas made his way into the kitchen and took his seat across from Peyton. They small portion of the Scott family sat down and munched on their lunch, enjoying bits a pieces of Chris's broken conversation.

As they finished, Peyton stood to clean up. Oh the wonders of paper plates…she thought as she dished it into the trash.

"Luke, are you staying here a bit, or are you going out?"

He held up his hand and swallowed the remaining bite of his turkey and provolone sandwich. "I was planning on staying here for the day, why?"

"Would you mind if I went back to Tric for a bit? I have a bunch of paper work to finish up from being out."

"Not at all, I'll hang out here with Chris."

The four year old looked up from his plate a smiled.

"Alright, I won't be too long" She kissed both of her boys before getting ready to leave.

Two and a half hours later, at 3pm, when Sawyer got off the bus from school, she found her father working away on his lap top and her little brother seated next to him watching a cartoon on the tv. No one looked up when she walked in until she closed the door.

"Hi gorgeous" Lucas closed his computer and stood up to take his daughter in his arms. Sawyer, though only eight, had the distinction of a thirteen year old. Not in her features, but in the way she spoke and positioned herself. Her tiny nose upturned slightly, she had thin pink lips, and piercing blue or green eyes, which seemed to change with outfits she wore. Her hair was curled and fell just two inches below her shoulders and her cheeks were lush, but today pale.

"Daddy, I have bad news" She spoke softly and rested her head against his chest. He held her close and looked down at her sad face. "I really don't feel well"

"Ut oh" He touched her forehead with the back of his hand; it was hot. "You have a fever"

"Do I have what mommy had?"

He sighed. "Probably, but we'll have to get you checked out by a doctor to make sure."

"Okay"

He carried Sawyer to her bedroom and placed her in the center of her bed, and then drew the covers up to her chin. "I'm going to go call your mom, you call me if you need anything." He went to step away from her. "Are you nauseas?" Luckily, she shook her head. "Alright, I'll be right back."

The phone was on the arm of the sofa next to Chris who was staring curiously over the back of the couch. "Sawyer's sick?" He asked.

The father nodded and reached for the phone.

"Will I not be able to talk to her like I couldn't to mommy?"

"We'll see buddy" He dialed out to Peyton's work and she answered on the third ring.

"Bad news?" She questioned before a greeting.

"How could you tell?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Maternal instincts?" She paused. "So what's wrong, who's hurt?"

"Sawyer, she's sick. I have to take her to the doctor"

"Alright, I'll come home now." He could hear her in the background shoving things into her bag. "You know" Her voice came back to the speaker. "I'll take her, I've had it. I'll be there in ten." She hung up and Lucas rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**You all are so quick to assume, but you may be right under terms. You shall see. **

The walk in clinic sent Sawyer home.

She had the flu just as Peyton had. But what was strange was that it was now a week later, and her symptoms hadn't diminished any. Peyton's flu was at its worse for only 24 hours, but Sawyer was still mostly unconscious for an entire week. Lucas classified that it was because she was so much younger than Peyton and her immune system hadn't been attacked with such an illness.

The young mother couldn't help but agree.

This time around they couldn't send the two other children to their perspective godparents for protection. So they kept Sawyer enclosed in the master bedroom with the windows open and free access to their bathroom. Sanitation methods had also changed. Purell became a necessity as well as hand soap and antibacterial wipes.

It seemed that the flu had hit Sawyer hard, and they wanted to prevent their other children from going through the same thing.

Sawyer cried out from her parents' bedroom and Lucas was off the couch in an instant. He opened their door and quickly approached his eldest daughter. "What's the matter baby?" He placed his hand on her hot forehead. She was sadly still as fever ridden as she was the first day.

"My tummy hurts" She pouted.

"Are you going to be sick again?" He asked and moved to grab the bucket off the bathroom floor.

"No, it just hurts!"

Tears welled up in the side of her eyes. He wished there was something he could do. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "Still, Sawyer you haven't eat anything substantial in days." She simply shook her head again.

Peyton was at the office with Bethany, waiting to pick up Christopher at noon. She was exhausted from lack of sleep. Her and Lucas would take turns getting up with Sawyer. Beth was at her worst as well. Everyone in the family was just waiting for Sawyer to get better.

Like usual, Brooke made her eleven o'clock visit with Madeline on her hip. "Any better?" Was the first thing she asked, and Peyton knew she wasn't referring about herself.

"I wish, but no. Just as bad as yesterday, and the day before."

"Poor baby; I wish I could come over and visit, but"

Peyton shook her head. "No no, keep your kids healthy."

"But it's strange that she's been sick as long as she has with no changes."

The young mother fully agreed. "Luke and I have been saying the same thing for three days now, and I don't know Brooke. We took her to a doctor twice and they said it was just because she was so young battling an adult flu."

"Well I hope they know what they are talking about."

Peyton shrugged. "I'm sure they do"

The brunette walked over and placed Maddie in the play corner with Beth. The young child didn't stir from sleep, but Madeline seemed unbothered by that notion and began playing with the white board.

"Work any better?"

"Well better because it's October and I don't have to worry about any new material until the first week of December, but I still have to meet with critics and all that bull shit late next week."

Brooke pointed to corner where their babies were. "Absorbent minds?"

"All three of my kids sat there while hard core rock and roll bands hashed out their future with a whole lot more than bull shit. And they're all respectable."

"Go figure, well mine will someday be the face of clothes over bros and she can't afford to say such things"

"You sound like Victoria, or an overbearing mother"

Brooke opened her mouth to argue back, but saw the light. "You're right, I do. How do you put up with me?"

Peyton half laughed. "It helps to have insight"

"I would imagine" Brooke came and sat down on the edge of Peyton's desk and brushed the blonde wisps of hair out of her face. "Anyway, how are you holding up Momma, aside from work?"

"Like crap" Brooke teased Peyton by widening her eyes. "I said crap this time"

"I know, I was kidding." She nudged her best friend's shoulder. "Are you guys really worried about Sawyer."

"I guess" Peyton bit her lip. "More so than we should be. I think Luke and I are just freaking out more than necessary, but if by Thursday afternoon she hasn't gotten any better, than I'm taking her to the ER."

"Makes sense, let me know if you want some company, though I really hope it doesn't come to that." Brooke looked down at her watch. "Oh you've got to go pick up Chris."

The blonde's head shot up to the clock above the entrance. "Damn, that snuck up on me."

"I tell you, I wish Ant was in the morning program, it would make my work life much less hectic."

Peyton laughed. "And I tell you, as much as I love my babies, I wish they were all grown up like Haley's."

"I hear ya." Brooke quickly hugged her best friend as she stood. "Call me tonight, or I'll just see you tomorrow after I drop of Ant"

"Like usual…"

"Ya ya ya" They pulled apart and then moved over to the corner to pick up their perspective children. Young Bethany was still out amongst the sheets, and stirred when she was lifted. She admitted an unhappy groan and the fell asleep again against her mother's chest. Brooke just shook her head at the sight. They exited the studio together, Peyton locking the door behind her. At the parking lot, they stood facing each other momentarily. "Look at us P. Scott, we got everything we ever wanted."

The green eyed girl leaned down and kissed Madeline's head. "We sure did Brooke."

The best friend's departed and went their separate ways.

Peyton picked up Chris as well as McDonalds on the way home, which he was ecstatic about. It wasn't often he was greeted with such a tasty treat after school. As soon as they walked through the door Chris ran to the table with his McNuggets and apple slices and began to eat. Bethany was placed down on the couch and a blanket drawn up across her back before Peyton entered the master bedroom where she found her eldest daughter asleep against her father's chest.

"She's sleeping?" Peyton whispered. "That's better"

"No, her stomach still hurts, and her fever's still up. I think she just passed out from exhaustion." Luke's eyes were dark.

"I'm sorry" She sat down on the edge of the bed at Luke's side.

He placed his right hand on her thigh. "Why are you sorry; Peyton you have no reason to be sorry"

"I'm sorry I got her sick, and I'm sorry you have to be home with her all day when it's hurting you"

"Shh, shh" He carefully got out from underneath Sawyer and led Peyton into the hall. Seeing Chris in the kitchen eating his lunch, he decided to pull her into the living room. Lucas sat down on the couch by Beth, and placed Peyton on top of his legs. "I understand you feel guilty, but It's not your fault Peyt"

"But-"

"I'm not at all upset about being home and looking after our sick kid. I know that you have to work and I love you for worrying, but it's unnecessary."

"Luke, I" He placed a light kiss to her forehead. "I feel helpless, I want her to get better, and she's just getting worse."

"She's not getting worse, she's just young, and this is her first real flu"

Peyton shook her head. "No it's not; She had the flu when she was five and it dissipated in week and she was in recovery by day three. I think this time it's-"

"Daddy!" Sawyer's shrill voice shrieked out.

"Different…" Peyton leapt off his lap and made a mad dash for their bedroom. "What's the matter baby?" She asked as she flicked on the light, but Sawyer had no need to speak words. The bed sheets were covered in blood, blood and vomit. "Oh baby" Peyton grabbed a towel off the bathroom counter and wiped her daughter's face.

"Peyt-" Lucas leaned back against the door frame.

"I know" She looked up and met his gaze. "I'll take her to the emergency room"

Sawyer's eyes enlarged, but Peyton silenced her worries with a soft kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to dedicate this next chapter to my friend Melissa who was my muse while I beat this one out. You should also check out her new one shot. She's getting heavy into writing these days.**

**Sorry to break your hearts in this chapter, hope I don't lose any readers. **

_Oncology?_

Peyton was questioning it the whole time while sitting in the waiting area, her knees brought up to her chin in an uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Peyton" Brooke whispered, resting her hand on her back.

The blonde turned her gaze away from the floor to look at her best friend. "How long have you been sitting here"

"About three minutes" Brooke responded. "You're kind of out of it."

"Ya" She closed her eyes, and rubbed her temple gently.

"Do you want to tell me what we're doing here?"

"We're in oncology Brooke, infer as much as you would like"

"Peyt" She draped an arm around her best friend. "Did you call Luke?"

"I told him Sawyer was having some tests ran, but to stay home with the kids."

"Peyton, does Luke know his daughter is being tested for cancer?"

Her head shot up and she glared at her friend. "Sawyer doesn't have cancer."

Brooke knew the best that she could do for her friend was just be there for her. She couldn't even imagine being in her position. She had to wonder herself why things like this were always coming up in Peyton's life. The whole gang had to deal with hardships and problems, but these problems seemed to follow Peyton wherever she went.

"Do you want me to call Lucas?" Brooke asked, handing her a small brown paper bag and a togo cup of coffee.

"It's too late" Peyton shook the coffee in her hand.

"It's only four, drink it" Brooke took her cell phone out of her purse and held it out in front of Peyton. "I'll call him if you want me too, but I think he would rather hear from you."

She stared for a moment at the phone in her friend's hand. Brooke nodded in encouragement. Peyton then reached into her pocket for her own cell phone.

"He'll appreciate it Peyton"

Lucas Scott was sitting in the living room next to his four year old son who was content watching cartoons with his thumb in his mouth. Bethany was crawling around on the couch, and pulling herself up onto her father's lap and using his face to stand still. She bounced slightly and then sat.

The house phone began to ring and Luke picked it up off the ottoman, holding Beth back so she wouldn't slide off his lap. He recognized Peyton's number on the caller ID and answered on the second ring.

"Hey" He answered softly.

"Hi" She responded, her voice coarse.

"What's up Peyt" Christopher cocked his head up at his father when hearing his mother's name.

"Luke," Peyton paused. "I'm waiting outside of the Oncology wing at the hospital."

"What?" He asked, tightening his hold on Beth.

"Sawyer's being tested for cancer."

The only noise that came from the small home was that of the television.

Peyton shut her phone three minutes later and looked to Brooke, tears in her eyes. "He's going to drop the kids off at Haley's and come here."

She pulled Peyton into her side and kissed her head. "You guys always defy the odds. You will pull through"

"My kid has cancer Brooke."

"Sh, you don't know that."

"Ellie had cancer; these things always skip a generation."

"You will have to wait and see what the doctor has to say"

Bethany and Christopher were strapped into their car seats within it following ten minutes after Lucas hung up with Peyton. To be honest, he was in such a daze he didn't remember driving to his brother's house. He just showed up at the door as Haley opened it with Beth on his hip and Chris at his side.

"Lu-"

"I need you to take them for a bit" He cut her off.

Chris was ushered inside but he cautiously stood behind his Aunt Haley. She reached out and took Beth into her arms.

"Lucas?"

"Peyton and Brooke are at the hospital with Sawyer. It might not be good"

"What?" She brought Beth closer against her chest. "I thought it was just the flu" He merely shrugged. "Don't worry Luke, I've got it here"

"Thanks Hales" He leaned forward and kissed Beth and Haley's cheek and rested his hand on Chris's head. "I'll call you"

And with that he was headed back to his car.

At the hospital, Peyton and Brooke were just where they said they would be. Luke took his position at Peyton's unoccupied side and together they sat huddled.

"So what happened?" He asked, brushing the hair out of her face with his thumb.

"I would tell you if I honestly knew, but I don't. They were testing her blood, and her white cell count was down and we were off to oncology. I've been waiting ever since." She grasped his hand tightly and turned quickly towards Brooke who was biting her lip.

"You don't think she could?" He asked.

Peyton's eyes were back on her husband's. He looked so helpless. She shrugged her shoulders. "As hard as it is for me to say this, I think it's a possibility"

**This chapter was actually 13 pages longer. But I've been writing up a storm lately, so I wanted to give you this, and the other 13 pages by Friday! And chapter 6 by Monday! **


End file.
